After Death
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: Based on a sad fanfiction, Kid's future is to be the next Shinigami. But immortality comes with a prize, Kid suffer though everything God himself threw at him and still stayed sane. Now his time is up. Follows Manga ending


**AN: Hey~! I didn't feel like writing part 5 of Just Let Me Die, thus this was born! Well that and I read a terribly sad –good- fanfic about Kid's future. There was no happy ending though so I wanted to write one.**

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Shinigami-sama P.O.V. (aka Kid)**

I could feel it, the same feeling my father had before I took his life when I fought Asura. Now the same is happening to me, after eleven thousands years later, my time is up. My son was taking my life away from me as he fought a kishin, becoming the next Shinigami. I was proud and sad, proud that my son will show how amazing and caring by protecting his people, sad that I wouldn't see him in that world and I didn't say goodbye when I had the chance.

But I did something my father didn't, I prepared him. Told him and teach him what he needed. When my father past I know what I needed to do but the weight of the world was too much for me to handle on my own. That's why I was beyond glad I had my weapons and my friends, but like everything, it didn't last. It ended all too fast. I remember as if it happened two minutes ago.

_~Flashback~_

_About five years later, after the death of my father. Maka died giving birth to Soul's little girl, Viola. Everyone but me cried, but inside I broken as I knew this was going to happen. Soul raised Viola with our help but she would always ask about Maka, I was the only one who answer but even then I would give half answer… Much like my father would. _

_When Viola was ten, I sent Blackstar on a mission to kill a kishin. But Blackstar and I were wrong on the number, there was thousands. Blackstar was an idiot not to run, and Tsubaki could only watch as her meister slowly died. I watched as everyone cried at his funeral, but being Death, I could only watch._

_It was three months later Stein and Maire died from murder. Their daughter, Abby who was twenty-three, saw the scene and killed herself a week later from depression. _

_Liz was next, she died from her smoking. I was confused and mad like Patty, I thought this became punishment. About a year later, Patty was still grieving. She never left the house and she didn't talk to anyone. She mad, she killed Spirit, blaming him for the death of Liz. As the God of Death, I had to stop her killing anyone else. I killed her with Soul as my weapon, at her final moments, she thanked me… I killed my weapon when was finally sane again. _

_Years when by, more and more people died. Soon it was just Viola, Soul, Tsubaki and I that were left. When Viola was twenty-eight when her father died, he saved her like he saved Maka from the Demon Sword. At his funeral, I told her that I felt the same way when I lost my father. Tsubaki and Viola cried for weeks, a tear rolled down mine. _

_Tsubaki was eighty-six and dying from age and illness while I still looked nineteen. I tried everything to save her, I can't let her die. She told me I will be fine, how I can take care of myself, that her and everyone else will watch over me and how she couldn't what to see Blackstar again. I begged her not to leave me, I knew this would happened but I wanted nothing more than to be fourteen again. I watched as my last best friend slipped out my fingers, out of this world. At her funeral, I cried, I cried all of my tears that was inside of me. I remember Viola telling me she will help me through it. She also told me that I shouldn't be alone anymore._

_About two years later, I had a son. I took care of him with the help of Viola. Her eyes, I looked at them so much but I never thought that it looked so much like Maka's. Her hair was white like Soul's. I would always catch myself stare at her, mainly seeing how every part of her reminded me of my friends. Her laugh was like Patty's, her smile was like Tsubaki, her voice like Liz's and her strength much like Blackstar's. We were both surprized when my son called Viola "Mama" for the first time, but my son grew up with Viola like a mother. But like with my friends, it didn't last._

_Viola died protecting my son. Both him and I died with her. I took care of my son, giving him the life I wanted back, a loving family and friends. _

_Never a day goes by without me thinking of my family and friends. _

_~Flashback Ends~_

"Do you have any wishes?" I turned to my immortal friend, who I wanted to kill half the time, Excalibur. "What do mean?" I ask in confusion.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me, your students or you son?" He question. To think this was the same guy with the one thousand provisions and has a FIVE hours story telling party. I smiled to my old friend, I wanted my last words to be 'you're a fool' but I had something to tell my son that my father never told me.

"Yes, I do have something to tell him in fact. Tell him that everything that he needs to know is on paper at my desk. Also that his friends will always help him out in the beginning. And when his friends die that they will watch over him with me."

"Is that all?" The white figure asked, spinning his cane around.

"No, tell… Tell him that I love him, and I can't to hold in my arms again." I said as my mask cracked a little more and tears run down my smiling face. Excalibur nodded and said "I will."  
>"Thank you…" I choked.<p>

_CRACK! _

My mask now was broken, like I was for thousands years. I closed my eyes and smiled as I faded from the world I once knew. It was over, I was finally at peace. I felt my body fade and heard my mask hit the ground. I was dead.

Or so I thought. I opened my eyes to a white light. Was I in the Infirmary? But I died, didn't I? Doubts and confusion was in my head.

"Long time no see" No… That couldn't, could it? Father? My eyes widen when I saw him. It was my father, not in his mask, in his human form. I had to be dreaming, he died! I don't understand. What's going on?!

"F-father, how?" I asked. "Kiddo, when you die… You come here a-" I cut off my father, hugging him and crying into his chest. It's been too long, too long since I seen, talked and hugged my honourable father. "I missed you too Kiddo" I heard my father say. We stayed like that for a while until I heard giggling in the background. "Patty" I turned to see not only Patty but Liz as well. I ran up hugging them both. "Hey Kiddo!" Patty said as her and Liz sand-witched me together. "Miss you" Liz said.

"Hey Kid!" I turned to see Maka with Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Viola, Abby, Stein, Maire and everyone I knew and loved. I couldn't help but to cry out tears of joy. Everyone was with me again, all my friends and family. Well almost everyone, but my son. It upset me how no one beside Viola met my son.

"Don't worry Kiddo, when the time comes, you'll see him again." My father told me, as if he could read my mind. He was right, one day. I will let everyone meet my son. But for now I'm beyond happy. I got my wish. My time came, my immortality is gone. I am forever stuck here with the ones I love.

**AN: *Crying.* Don't listen to sad music while reading, I almost cried! WAHHHHH! Soon, after a few more chapters of Just Let Me Die, I will post a family fluffy and a horror game reaction, K? **


End file.
